HeartBreak
by MonoMe
Summary: Naruto asks Sasuke if he loves him. Yaoi, SasuNaruSasu, Angst, Lime. This story has homosexual pairings, if you don't like, please don't read.
1. Prologue

**Heartbreak**

It was a cool summer evening in the Hidden Village of Konoha. Two young ninjas sat under the shelter of a tree in the corner of the Konoha woods. Both sat in silence, not doing anything but enjoying each others company.

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke looked down, and saw twin endless pools of blue gazing up innocently at him. Aimlessly, he played with the tiny curl of hair by Naruto's neck; the one that always seemed to be slightly longer than the others and answered, "Yes Naruto?"

"Do you love me?"

Sasuke suddenly froze and looked stonily ahead. A few awkward seconds passed.

Hurt, Naruto looked down and chewed on his bottom lip. "You don't have to say if you don't want to."

A few moments passed as Sasuke gathered his thoughts. Both of them sat in silence as they thought about the couple of months that have just gone by. None of them knew how it happened, how they both started to depend on each other and console each other, it just _did_. Sure, they had sex. But their relationship was not just about sex. Sometimes, the moments they cherished most the most were the moments like this. Where Naruto would just lay there like a small child on Sasuke's lap, the occasional question would pop out, but when it was answered both fell into silence again.

Though, none of the questions before were this personal.

The air seemed to grow stuffier and warmer by the second, despite the cool breeze. Unable to take the silence anymore, Naruto stood up. "I'll be in there if you need me." Dusting himself off, he may his way out of the forest.

There. It seems like such a vague word to use when describing where you were going, but Sasuke knew exactly where Naruto was headed. There. The place they shared their first moment of true friendship. There. The place he will never be able to go again without thinking about Naruto. There. The place his first true heartbreak will take place.

The cloak of night descended upon Konoha, and Sasuke decided it was time to go _there_. He rose and calmly walked to the place where both of them met every other night.

Once he reached _that place_ he saw Naruto sitting by the lake, Naruto turned around and offered him a calm smile. "Took you long enough, I was thinking that I might've needed to wait until morning for you to come."

Smirking, Sasuke answered, "Well, I'm here aren't I? Idiot."

Naruto stepped up and walked slowly toward Sasuke. Each step caused Sasuke heart to leap twice. Each step made his pants tighten even further. Naruto stopped and his face was a mere centimetre away from Sasuke's. They could hear nothing but the sound of each others breathing, they could feel nothing except the heat emanating from each others skin. Each second that passed was like an eternity of unfulfilled bliss. Their eyes locked with each others in a battle of wills.

All that shattered when Naruto throatily whispered, "Please…"

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's face and cupped it between his hands, crushing their lips together. His tongue parted the lips of Naruto, slipping in and delving into the heat which Naruto offered. Their tongues entwined in a dance of dominance. Naruto's hands just clung onto the shoulders of Sasuke. Sasuke's hands roamed the entire length of Naruto's body, grabbing there, rubbing here. Sasuke's mouth left Naruto's as Sasuke looked into Naruto's face, the blonde was flushed, his blue eyes shinning with tears and his mouth parted for more.

With a smirk, the brunette teasingly licked the lips of Naruto. Naruto whimpered, asking for more, wanting more, _needing_ more. Sasuke grabbed Naruto through his pants and chuckled as Naruto gasped, tears running down his cheeks. Naruto rubbed himself harder against Sasuke's hand as Sasuke devoured the sensitive flesh of Naruto's neck. Hand trembling, Naruto tugged on the shirt of Sasuke and looked up, eye pleading. Sasuke growled and swiftly undressed them both, and started grinding himself against Naruto. Naruto writhed and twisted beneath him. Sasuke suddenly thrust into Naruto, Naruto gasped tears welling in his eyes. Sasuke started to slowly move in and out of Naruto. Then he began to up his speed. Gasping, Naruto clung onto Sasuke and screamed; his back arching and twisting wildly. Sasuke groaned and collapsed straight after. Both lay in each others' arms and savoured the aftermath. Naruto, fast falling asleep cuddled into Sasuke's chest and mumbled something faint.

Sasuke's back snapped straight. Bewildered, he looked down into the tuff of blond hair, questions crowding his brain.

_Did he just?_

_No, he couldn't have._

_But he really sounded…_

Sasuke lay still for several more moments the internal battle between his brain and his mind still raging on. Finally, after several minutes, Sasuke carried Naruto to his apartment and left.

The next day, as the rosy fingers of dawn crawled through his window, a staccato rapping sounded from his door.

"Naruto!"

Naruto grunted and turned covering his head with his pillow.

"Naruto, open this door right now or I swear I will break it!"

Naruto peered at his door through one eye and sighed. "Alright already, stop banging."

Naruto groggily made his way to the door and opened it. Seeing a slightly peeved Neji waiting outside, he groaned. "What do you want?"

The Hyuuga huffed and said, "I'm saving your ass from a very big thrashing from Sakura thank you."

Puzzled Naruto questioned, "What?"

"It's their engagement party."

"Oh." A pause was issued, then. "WHAT!"

Neji sighed and wondered why he was still friends with this imbecile. "It's Sakura and Sasuke's engagement party. Don't tell me you didn't read your mail yesterday?"

"Hold on, are you telling me that Sasuke and Sakura are **engaged**!"

"Yes."

Naruto promptly fell down onto the floor.

After an hour of dressing and dragging, Naruto and Neji were finally at the front of the Uchiha residence.

"I still don't believe you" Naruto stated, disbelieving that Sasuke would betray him like this.

"They are." The Pearl-Eyed boy answered calmly.

"But-"

"Oh, there they are, ask them yourself."

Naruto looked up and saw Sakura and Sasuke holding hands and welcoming others. He felt as if someone punched him in the stomach. Still he calmly walked towards Sakura and greeted her, "Hey Sakura!"

"Naruto, you're late!" Sakura scolded him with a teasing smile, "You know this might Kakashi Sensei's influence."

Like always, the silver haired Jounin appeared out of nowhere. "I heard someone say my name…"

"Kakashi Sensei!" Naruto and Sakura exclaimed in union.

"Congratulations on your engagement Sasuke, Sakura." Kakashi nodded and smiled.

When Naruto heard those words Naruto's world came crashing down. He stood there like a deer in headlights.

"Naruto? Are you alright?" Sakura asked, concerned.

Quickly Naruto pasted on him mask and grinned at Sakura. "Nah, nothing's wrong. I was just feeling a bit of a tummy-ache coming on. You know, with all that ramen." Naruto sneaked a glance at Sasuke.

Sasuke just stood there, his face frozen. Not a single emotion flickered in his face; he didn't seem like a man who was just engaged. He seemed like a man whose execution date was just decided.

"Anyways, congrats Sakura. You finally got what you were chasing after for all these years." Naruto gave her a wink and turned to Sasuke "You too, asshole. Treat her well." Naruto shook his hand.

Sasuke gripped Naruto's hand. "I need to talk to you."

Wide-eyed, Naruto looked at Sasuke; tears forming in his eyes. He whispered, "No."

Gritting his teeth, he commanded quietly, "Yes, you _will_."

"Let _go_ of me. _Then_ I will go." Naruto jerked his hand free.

"Come." Sasuke walked off, with Naruto following reluctantly.

The crowd before looked dumbfounded at the internal battle between Naruto and Sasuke.

Sakura giggled nervously, and said, "Sasuke said he wanted to have some time with Naruto to talk about the Best Man position and all."

With that comment said, the crowd relaxed and resumed their chattering. Strained, but nonetheless the atmosphere returned once more to its cheery demeanour. Only Sakura and Kakashi continued to contemplate about what happened between the two young men only a few seconds before.

"What did you bring me here for?" Naruto hissed at the dark haired man, when his question met with silence he frowned and said. "Sakura's waiting for us." _For you_, he added silently.

Sasuke said nothing, but his dark granite eyes burned almost painfully into Naruto's face. Naruto shivered under the force of his gaze, and stated, "I'm leaving, excuse me."

As Naruto turned, Sasuke's hand shot out and grabbed the blonde's arm. "We need to talk."

"There is nothing to be said." Naruto plainly stated.

"Yes there is. You don't understand." Despite the almost desperate wording, Sasuke seemed unfazed by the entire situation. His eyes were still as cold as ever, his face not showing a single emotion.

A few moments passed as both men stood in silence, staring at each other, not moving a single inch. Sasuke still hasn't removed his hand from Naruto's arm. The heat and weight soaked into the Kyubi's skin, reminding him of what might have been, could have been. Clawing away at Naruto's heart; eyes burning with salty tears, the Kyubi stubbornly willed them away.

"I love you Sasuke. Or, rather, I thought I have."

The tears began to fall, but Naruto looked up wilfully at the now shocked man. Images of Sasuke and Sakura; holding each other, kissing each other, _loving each other_, they all flickered past. Breaking Naruto's heart even more with each image, Naruto pictured Sakura with a child, _Sasuke's child_, and the pain was all too much to bear. It was the one thing that Naruto could never give Sasuke, no matter how much love he offers the dark-eyed man. No matter how much love he gives the Uchiha, he can never bear Sasuke an heir. He can never fulfil the one wish of Sasuke; the one wish of reviving the Uchiha Clan. Naruto knew that, but the truth was all too bitter.

Naruto looked up and offered Sasuke a weak smile, "I understand you know. I understand why you chose Sakura." Naruto chuckled humourlessly, "I mean, she's beautiful, and she'll give you a lovely heir. One smart and brave, just like you Sasuke."

Sasuke's eyes softened, and he gently patted the shorter man's head. Just like how he used to, and said softly, "I'm sorry Naruto."

"Don't be, I shouldn't have fallen in love with you anyways. It's just that I wished that you could have just stopped me earlier, so I wouldn't have fallen in love with you so much." With that, Naruto pasted on a cheerful smile and straightened his back, "But one last thing, could you…just give me one last kiss?"

Sasuke nodded slightly, and he held Naruto's face in his hands. Kissing Naruto sweetly, knowing that it would probably be the last. The tears kept running down Naruto's cheeks, twin rivers flowing steadily down. It was a magical moment. Their last moment together as lovers.

Love is a funny thing.

As Naruto broke away, he quickly turned and walked back into the living room and out of Sasuke's life.

Sasuke just stood, still relishing the warmth of Naruto within his arms, and found that something was irritating his eye, for one single tear was flowing down his cheek.

The rest of the night passed uneventfully, except for when Naruto spilled a drink onto Sasuke's lap and a short uncomfortable pause ensued.

At the end of the night, as Sasuke was retiring. He saw a flash of red hair. Rushing out of bed and downstairs, he saw a familiar yet uninvited face on his front porch.

"Gaara, what are you doing here?" Sasuke spat at the pale man.

"Asking you something." Gaara stated in monotone.

"What?"

"You are marrying Sakura, correct?"

Sasuke sighed, "Correct."

"So does this mean you have no feelings of affection whatsoever to Naruto?"

Sasuke's sharingan flared, "What does that have to do with anything?"

Gaara smirked and stated, "I'll take that as a yes."

A gust of wind blew by and Gaara promptly disappeared.

Head swirling with confusion. Sasuke decided to leave upstairs and sleep the night, or what's left of it, away.

The next day, Sasuke climbed sluggishly out of bed and found a letter upon his dining table, the one which he and Naruto had once shared a fierce coupling. Skimming the kanji, in which seemed to have been written while the authors hand has been shaking fiercely. He read the letter once, and twice, and again, and again.

He whispered, "Naruto…"

Slamming the door and running as fast as he could towards the one apartment he visited during those sleepless nights. Once he reached there, he slammed on the door.

"Naruto!" He yelled, "Open up!"

After a few minutes of yelling, Sasuke kicked the door open, and found that the entire room was empty. Dizzy with dread, he collapsed onto the bed. Inhaling the scent in which he smelled after he was spent. The scent of mint mixed with a spice; the scent, of Naruto. Clutching the sheets, he remembered the many times where he made Naruto cry out in ecstasy on this very bed.

Tears started to run down his cheeks, as his eyes turned red, only not with the sharingan anymore. But with the pain of no longer being able to see the one that he cherished the most.

He choked, and then whispered to himself, as the person who he wants this to be heard, is no longer here.

"I do." He sobbed, "I do love you Naruto."

_Dear Sasuke,_

_I'm off with Gaara now. I probably won't be seeing you ever again, not until I can actually face you. Don't feel guilty; it's not really your fault. I fell in love with you. You didn't force me to right? _

_You know Sasuke? It's funny. I've always sat there with you, hoping that you would learn to love me. Even if it's just a little bit of feeling towards me. But I guess, that's impossible right?_

_Well, since I'm leaving now. You don't have to worry about me anymore. I guess, it is goodbye. But you'll get over it I'm sure. I mean you're getting married!_

_I'll try to get over my love for you too. Gaara is really nice to me. So both of us will have to work hard hm?_

_Best wishes,_

_Naruto_

_P.S. Tell the gang that I'll miss them and that we might meet again, someday._

**Well, how's that for a first go? Haha, please do R&R. It's what keeps us authors alive. My first attempt in the Naruto and Yaoi Fandom, so please be gentle. ;;;;**

**Constructive Criticism is much appreciated. Please tell me whether I should continue or crawl back to whatever hole I came from.**

**Hitaki**


	2. Chapter 1

**Heartbreak **

_Chapter One_

The soft pitter-patter of rain drummed against the roof of the cramped hotel room. Sapphire eyes gazed out through the white rimmed window, sinking into the depths of the silken night. The starry sky twinkled a greeting, as if to comfort him; pressing his whiskered cheek against the chilled glass, he exhaled, forming a tiny cloud of mist against the window. Stretching his legs, he yawned; using only one eye to scan the tiny room.

Clothes were scattered everywhere; pants were in the bath, socks were hanging halfway out of the drawers, underwear on plates of ramen. The bottom line: the room was complete and utter _chaos_.

"Aw crap," Naruto said to himself, "Gaara's going to kill me."

He sat up and placed his fists on his knees. Naruto wore a determined look on his face, as he grabbed a strip of white cloth and tied it firmly in a knot around his head.

"Alright," He said, "Let's get down to business."

Having said that, the blond ninja began to work at a frantic pace; throwing all his boxers with spiral patterns in one corner, and the pure orange ones in another. Mismatched socks were abruptly tossed into the laundry basket and pants were thrown onto the deteriorating coffee-coloured bed. The formal indigo ninja uniform, however, was neatly folded and placed carefully within an airtight plastic bag. A gentle smile graced the lips of the blond as he securely wrapped the bag; remembering that the uniform now proved that he has fulfilled one of his many dreams. His vision of being a true jounin was finally realised and was now a reality. As he completed his task of clearing the room of his many unusual and intriguing belongings; such as, the inflatable teddy bear raft, the collapsible mini ramen basket, and water resistant washcloth made for pranks. The once cramped hotel room now has breathing space.

Naruto dragged the large black bag filled with empty instant ramen containers, and took in a deep breath; wiping the sweat off his brow, and decided that it was time for a shower. Stepping into the bathroom, Naruto stripped out of his clothes and placed them aside.

"Ah!" Naruto smacked his forehead, "I almost forgot."

Naked as the day he was born, Naruto walked out of the bathroom, and headed towards the closets. He pulled out blue pyjamas with orange spirals, a slightly forlorn look swept across his face. Those were his favourite pair of pyjamas; they were a gift from Sasuke. The young man gripped the clothes tightly and grabbed his rubber duck from the shelf. He stormed into the bathroom, angry because he let his guard slip and thought about Sasuke.

"Stupid!" he shook his head, as if to shake out the memories of Sasuke out of his mind. Tears welled within his eyes and whispered, "You'll never get over him if you keep on thinking about him."

Roughly wiping the tears away, Naruto twisted the knob for hot water; steaming crystalline gushes of the transparent liquid spurted out of the faucet. Testing the water for its heat with his right index finger before he climbed in, he was always partial to hot water. Sasuke used to think that he was crazy and that he'd be cooked alive within the bathtub. A mournful smile flickered across Naruto's lips; then he sighed, at least Sasuke would not be bothered by him anymore.

Naruto paused, and slapped himself, silently reprimanding himself for thinking about his previous lover.

He squeezed the orange rubber duck, it gave a sharp squeak; and then continued to float happily on the surface of the steamy water. Grabbing the bar of cerise-coloured soap by the side of the bathtub, he quickly soaped himself down, enjoying the feel of the slippery pink bubbles tickling his tan skin. He then submersed himself facedown into the tepid water and blew bubbles through his lips within the transparent liquid. The kyubi ran out of oxygen and flung his head backwards and sprayed tiny diamond droplets of water upon the black lacquered tiles of the bathroom floor. He climbed out of the tub and pulled the red rubber plug, the steaming water then quickly drained out of the wooden tub. Naruto stepped onto the fluffy woollen rug by the sink; he glanced at the mirror and criticized his reflection.

His mid-length sunshine blond hair was wet and plastered to his back. Naruto trailed his fingers down his tan abdomen, admired the firmness of the skin. He stroked one of the whiskers on his right cheek. He examined his face, scrutinising carefully through cerulean eyes for any defects. Naruto noticed that he actually had rather _long_ eyelashes for a boy.

"Not bad," he said, running his coarse fingers through his hair, "Not bad at all."

"A newly turned narcissist?" said the familiar redheaded ninja who just stepped into the bathroom, "Or were you like this all this time and I have failed to notice?"

"Gaara!" Naruto exclaimed, turning around to face his current lover, "You're back, welcome back."

"I'm home." Gaara gave a half smile to Naruto, "Are we having ramen for dinner tonight again?" He teased.

"Of course," Naruto stuck his tongue out at Gaara. "It's only natural."

Gaara chuckled, something he would have never dreamt about doing in his life if it weren't for Naruto, "Right, I'll go boil the water while you get dressed."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Gaara, and threatened, "Don't you even _think_ about touching the ramen, you don't know the proper _way_ to cook it to _perfection_."

"Sure, whatever," Gaara raised his hands in surrender, no one wins against Naruto in an argument about ramen, "You'll just spend the whole night explaining that half-assed method to me anyways."

Naruto stuck his bottom lip out, "It is **not**half-assed. All you need to do is to boil the water to exactly 105 degrees Celsius and gently place the noodles in without breaking it, then you wait for two and three quarters of a minute and take the noodles out and into a bag. Pour in the seasoning and shake; it's all in the wrist. Then you-"

Gaara placed his left index finger onto the lips of the blond. "Okay, enough. Go change. Or else we won't be able to eat until next morning."

Naruto huffed and went to change.

Naruto placed the finishing touches on the ramen and said "It's done, let's eat."

Gaara peered at the shorter ninja through suspicious eyes, "Are you sure? It's only took you two hours to make this instead of the usual three."

Naruto pouted and replied hotly, "Yes, it's done."

Gaara took in a sip of the soup and said to Naruto, "You know your 'way' of cooking ramen completely disregards the purpose of _instant_ ramen right? You know, instant usually means quick, or immediate."

"Well," Naruto paused, as of searching for a witty answer, "It…tastes good." He finished lamely.

"That I agree."

Both chuckled and continued their daily tête-à-tête.

Back in Konoha, a certain black-haired shinobi stood in the middle of a small clearing within the forest. Gazing up at the star littered sky, an almost remorseful look flickered across his face.

A single word escaped from his thin lips, too quiet for anyone but himself to hear. But as soon as the word was uttered, he was gone. Swiftly, he slipped on the mask as he disappeared into the darkness.

"Naruto, tomorrow-" Gaara paused as if to contemplate his wording of the phrase he was about to say, "Tomorrow we are going to Konoha."

Nothing could have surprised Naruto more. For the first few minutes, Naruto sat and stared, gaping at the black clad figure in front of him. The clock ticked, the five minute mark has passed, but Naruto still sat and stared.

"What-" Naruto swallowed, finding that there is now a big lump stuck within his throat, "What did you just say? Because I must have been mistaken, surely you couldn't have said-"

"We are going to Konoha, tomorrow." Gaara stated plainly, as though there was nothing wrong in doing so.

Naruto gaped at Gaara in disbelief, and then asked, "Why?"

"I have a mission there."

Naruto's face flushed with fury, staining his whiskered cheeks a scarlet red. "Why can't you go yourself then?"

"Tsunade wants to see you."

The face of the flaxen ninja suddenly paled, as his cobalt eyes widened with astonishment and understanding. Tsunade was the only one who knew the truth about why Naruto has left Konoha, as an excuse to not stay within Konoha; she made him do several assignments outside of Konoha. Thanks to her, his friends do not know of what happened between him and Sasuke. Thanks to her, he did not have to return to Konoha to witness the thing that would surely crush his heart into a bloody pulp. Thanks to her, he did not have to suffer through Sakura and Sasuke's wedding.

He took in a deep breath and exhaled loudly, "I see." Naruto walked towards the kitchen table of their small apartment room and made himself a drink with shaking hands. "Will he be there?"

Gaara's jade eyes hardened with Naruto's mention of the sharingan shinobi. "No, he won't be there, I made sure of it. Tsunade sent him on a two week mission yesterday."

Naruto gave Gaara a watery smile, "Thank you."

The emerald eyes softened with the smile and Gaara gave Naruto a hint of a smile back. Something very rare from Gaara, one only Naruto would ever see. Gaara held his arms out, "Come here."

Like a child, Naruto ran into Gaara's arms and cuddled up close. _Perhaps, I _can_ get over Sasuke. It's only a matter of time_, he thought. Naruto looked up into the Sand Ninja and pecked him on the lips. 'We'll only be staying until you finish your mission right?"

The redhead twisted the curl by Naruto's neck, the one Sasuke used to twirl around his finger. "Yeah." He answered.

"Good, I can then visit my friends for a bit." Naruto yawned, "It's been so long."

The larger boy warmly gazed down upon the now sleeping figure in his arms. Savouring the feel of the blond bundle within his arms for a few more moments, then he carried Naruto to the bedroom and watched as the boy slept.

The rosy fingers of dawn crept up the rolling hills of the Konoha Border. Two figures were there sprinting furiously, swiftly leaping from tree to tree, towards the Konoha centre. Too fast for the naked eye to spot, the only thing possible to see were two blurs of crimson red and golden yellow.

Once they reached the centre, Naruto and Gaara stopped. Both not the least tired and did not break a single drop of sweat despite the rough terrains that they ran through. Naruto pecked Gaara on the cheek and turned to enter the Hokage's tower, while Gaara went to complete his mission.

As Naruto stepped into the entrance, several people openly stared and gaped at him. Whispers about him were passed on from ninja to ninja.

Naruto was back.

The Kyubi strolled down the corridor and into Tsunade's office, only to be greeted with a big bear hug by the woman. After a few moments, the bone crushing hug of Tsunade finally loosened, and Naruto quickly took this opportunity to escape.

Gasping for air, and face flushed scarlet, Naruto pointed a shaking finger at the current Hokage, "Are you trying kill me!" He took in a deep breath, and glared at the voluptuous woman before him.

Tsunade crossed her arms and huffed, "Sorry then. I guess that's what I get for missing a brat."

Sapphire eyes softened into a hazy blue, "I missed you too, Auntie Tsunade." He stressed the name which he once used as a childish insult, but now used as a loving nickname.

Tsunade elbowed him in the stomach and chuckled, "Don't call me that," She reprimanded lightly, and looked up at the young ninja. "You look good Naruto."

He did.

The juvenile round face he once had hardened into rough angles, his three whiskers on each cheek as prominent as ever, all rested slightly under his eyes. His messy mop of blond hair was now more controlled, yet it remained as vivid of a colour as the sun itself. Although draped in a midnight blue fabric, one cannot deny the fact that there stands an athletic body behind the folds. Naruto has grown from a boy, into a man.

His mind wandered as he strolled down the dusty streets in which many memories, both good and bad, were made. By the time he snapped out of his reverie, he was standing _there_. In the middle of the tiny dell where obsidian eyes always looked at him with tenderness.

Naruto heard a faint rustle behind him and he turned around, seeing the very person he dreaded to meet.

**Ehehehe****…I guess. This chapter is a bit…late? Better late than never I guess.**

**But this chapter is long-ish. So be grateful for that? Yeah I know, not a very exciting chapter hm? It's get better. I promise. XD**

**Oh, and someone flamed me and said that I was "sick." When I clearly stated in the summary that there was homosexual pairings. So, yeah. Used the flame to roast s'mores. **

**You know the drill. Read and review!**

**Hitaki**

**PS: If anyone is wondering where my disclaimer is. It's on my author's page. So don't sue.**


End file.
